gravity falls summer of 2014
by zoman
Summary: The summer of 2014 has arrived and Dipper and Mabel are excited to be going back to gravity falls. However they soon find out their are more mystery's to be solved after finding a journal 4 in the woods written by a different person. Bill has come back from the dead as a human with invincibility only dipper knows the secret but how long before it spills.
1. episode 1 past and present

**Episode 1 summer of 2014**

After weirdmagged Dipper and Mabel wouldn't be the same. Their parents didn't believe them of course. Dipper couldn't believe how close Bill came to destroying the entire earth. Mabel wouldn't be the same either she was still her cheerful happy go lucky self but she was a little afraid of going back to gravity falls. Mabel was wearing her shooting star shirt and purple skirt. Dipper decided to switch it up with a blue shirt and an orange vest. Hey its gona be all right bill cannot hurt us anymore he was erased from existence Dipper said trying to calm her sister. Yes thanks I feel so much better Mabel said sarcastically. Dipper smiled. But seriously im fine said Mabel. You're sure dipper asked? Yes im perfectly fine Mabel answered.

 **Intro plays**

The bus stopped in front of the mystery shack and the twins walked out with waddles. Hey dudes soos said hugging them. Hey soos the twins said simultaneously. Stan and Stanford said that their boat would arrive tomorrow at 9 so yeah. You can go look around a lot of stuff has changed while you were gone. Im gona head back inside soos said.

 **Meanwhile in the woods**

Bill was now a human. A 14 year old boy with red hair a yellow T-shirt and orange cargo pants. His back turned to the waterfall and a crossbow pointed to his forehead. I don't know how you came back but you won't be coming back again. The person fired the crossbow but bill didn't die. The bolt broke in half. Bill then fell backwards over off the cliff and over the falls.

 **Back at the mystery shack**

As the twins entered through the gift shop a kid came out from the hatch that led to the roof. He was 13 wearing a red shirt blue shorts and night vision goggles. FIXED IT the kid screamed. Fixed what Mabel asked. Oh you know the sign I fixed it the kid said. Im mike soos's cousin. Im dipper and this is my sister Mabel. Nice to meet you two said mike. As mike headed towards he living room a kid came in he was drenched in water. He was about to say something but he then fainted. Oh crap what do we do soos exclaimed!? Dipper checked his pulse and then gave him CPR. I did it oh that was disgusting dipper said. Just put him on the couch he'll be fine dipper said. Me and Mabel are going to our room.

3 hours passed and bill had finally regained conciseness. Oh my head bill said. He looked around and realized he was in the mystery shack. He looked in the reflection of the fish tank. He saw that his eyes where black and in slits and his sclera (look it up) was yellow. Dipper and Mabel where coming down the stairs and saw bill was awake. Oh you're awa- what's with your eyes. Medical condition bill answered quickly. Im gona go get a soda Mabel said as she walked off. Dipper chanted the spell to get bill out of Expellius Escapis Exitus dipper said. Nothing happened. Ok spill it cipher what's going on dipper asked? This is my own body never used before and now I need to pay for my crimes and redeem myself. Do you have any of your powers dipper asked? Nope except for one bill said. Come outside bill continued. Bill then followed dipper past the kitchen and out onto the back porch. A shovel was next to the door. Bill then grabbed the shovel and said hit me with it. What no dipper said. Just hit me bill said. NO dipper yelled! JUST BE A MAN AND HIT ME bill said. Dipper then grabbed the shovel and hit bill over the head with it. Bill didn't pass out or even get hurt no marks or anything. What the – dipper didn't finish his statement he was too shocked. Im invincible bill said.

Meanwhile out on the front porch Mabel was drinking her soda when a paperboy threw a newspaper right on the porch of the gift shop. Mabel then saw the front cover

 **The rich Mctony has moved into gravity falls. The family includes Mikel Mctony the husband Sarah Mctony the wife and their son Jerald Mctony.**

 **In the Mctony home**

Jerald Mctony was in his fathers office looking at the cameras he'd set up in the town. One of those cameras was on the back porch of the mystery shack. He then gave an evil smirk. I need you to find everything you can about this kid Jerald said.

 **Back at the mystery shack**

Mabel walked back in the shack and into the living room and put it on the table. Dipper and bill then walked in and went into the living room. Hey your awake im Mabel and you would be? Im Bill Bill cooper. What happened to you Mabel asked. I fell into the river I made it out and came to the closest building bill said. Well im sure your parents are worried about you Mabel said. Oh no um they passed away and I don't have anywhere to go bill said. Oh well you can stay here if you want Mabel said. Really that would be great bill said. well as long as soos is okay with it Mabel said. Mabel then walked out of the room into the gift shop where soos was.

 **Later at night**

Bill was in the room where the body swap carpet was. Bill and Mike where sharing a room. Bill was sleeping on an air mattress with a pillow and blanket. Still it was better than sleeping on the cold hard ground in the middle of the night.

 **Back at the Mctony house**

A man in a black suite and dark sunglasses came into the office. Jerald- he couldn't finish he was cut off. What did I tell you to call me Jerald said. Mr. Mctony we couldn't find anything on the guy not even his name he said. Okay just keep a close eye on him don't make him suspicious Jerald said.

 **then it fades to black**

 **Starring**

 **Bill cipher**

 **Dipper Pines**

 **Mabel pines**

 **Jerald Mctony**

 **Mike Ramirez**

 **And**

 **Soos Ramirez**


	2. episode 2 expirement 42

**Episode 2 experiment 42**

It had been 2 hours since Stanford and Stanley docked the STAN O WAR Stanford was in the lab, Stanley was in his room napping, Soos was working the shack with his girlfriend, Mabel was in the attic (technically her room) and dipper and bill where out hanging signs for the mystery shack in the town when they noticed something in the window of a pawn shop. Whoa is that- bill didn't finish his sentence. No way dipper said. It was a journal it had a 4 on it it was blue and had 5 fingers instead of 6. Dipper and bill walked in and asked the lady working their where they found the journal. The manager found it while he was on a hike in the woods. Can we buy it dipper asked. Yeah she said exited. FOR 20 BUCKS! Dipper then took a wallet out and gave the lady working their 20 bucks. They then walked out of the shop and back onto the road. Dipper opened the book and their was no name. Did you write this dipper asked? Yes I wrote a book while I was dead NO I DIDN'T WRITE IT bill yelled! Well we need to figure out who did. Dipper then noticed something. Their was a little tab sticking out of the book. It looked like a price tag but it didn't have the price it said something. Experiment 42 dipper said with a confused look on his face. He then pulled the tab open to where the page was but it was blank. Strange dipper said. Dipper and bill then looked at each other. We need to tell my great uncle ford dipper said.

 **At the Mctony mansion**

Jerald was slow clapping as he saw what the camera outside of the pawn shop had caught. And the chalkboard takes its first steps Jerald said. What is wrong with you someone said outside the doorway? It was Jerald's personal scientist Aric. Aric was wearing a lab coat and black pants. Anyway why did you call me Aric asked? Oh yes you remember that experiment 42 Jerald asked? Yeah Aric said. It's back open we've made a break through. You'll start Tomorrow.

 **Intro plays**

 **Starring**

 **Bill cipher, dipper and Mabel pines, Jerald Mctony, Mike Ramirez, Stanford and Stanley pines, and soos Ramirez,**

Dipper ran into the gift shop and opened the vending machine running down into the lab. Bill then ran into the lab panting and out of breath. Oh jeez do you have a

Quarter. Soos then threw a quarter in the air and bill caught it and went out to get a soda. GREAT UNCLE FORD GREAT UNCLE FORD dipper yelled as he ran into the lab. Ford then turned and looked over to the door and dipper walked holding a book in his hand. Me and bill where hanging signs for the mystery shack and we saw this in the window of a pawn shop. Ford looked at the book then opened it to a random page.

 **On the front porch**

Bill was on the front porch still drinking his soda standing in front of the pit cola machine. Someone then came walking up the steps with a dark red hoodie on and black jeans. He had a fist in both of his hands like and he was holding something bill couldn't make it out but he decided not to worry about it. The strange started walking up to bill till he was right in front of him. Whoa what do you want Bill asked? The stranger then stabbed him with the things in his hands. One was a regular knife and the blade broke off. However the other didn't it went into his stomach. He looked down to see a drop of red on the floor. Blood bill said confused? He then fell to the floor and passed out.

 **Later**

Dipper was looking at the page with experiment 42. When he noticed something it was a flap at the top of the page. What the heck dipper said. He lifted the flap and saw that their was a DVD. Dipper ran upstairs and took his laptop out of his backpack and put the disc in.

Their was guy in a lab coat and black pants. Hello my name is Aric and I am performing experiment 42 he said. The date is May 21st 2014. In this experiment I am looking for something that is invincible.

Dipper I can't find bill Mabel said as she walked into the room. Ok I am about to share a secret with you but you need to not share it with anyone dipper said. What is it Mabel asked? Bill cooper is actually bill cipher. There is no way that that guy is Bill cipher how could he even be human. Mabel just trust me he doesn't have any of his powers except one and he's in danger. Dipper played back the video I am looking for something invincible dipper then flipped over the page and it said now moving to 8444 Jason Street gravity falls.

 **At the lab**

Bill was strapped down to a table. Ok what was that Jerald said? Jerald was in a black hoodie so nobody could see his face .What was what bill asked? You broke the knife blade off the knife that's not something normal humans do Aric said. Aric was also wearing still wearing the red hoodie. No I didn't that knife was probably flimsy. Riiight well where gona put your ability to the test Jerald said. the table was then put so it would be facing upward. It suddenly became brighter in the room. The table was standing in the middle of a ring that was on the floor. The ring then shot up around the table. This is the ring of lasers if you're really invincible you wont be killed the 1000 degree heat of the lasers burning into your body. Somebody then ran into the room and tackled Aric. It was dipper. Dipper then flicked a lever and the ring then lowered and Mabel ran in the room and unlocked the straps. But then someone punched dipper in the back of the head causing him to pass out. His black hoodie was still on. Jerald then ran at bill tackling him causing him to land outside of the door. Jerald was face down and bill was face up they where both passed out.

 **?**

Bill was inside of a large kitchen he was backing up into a wall. Whoa whoa whoa you don't kill someone for their mistakes Bill said. If their mistake was making me blind I don't care. You know its funny me drinking this blue serum is the cure for my blindness and the blue shards that it's made from is the only thing that can kill you im killing two birds with one stone the stranger said. Any last words the stranger said?

BILL BILL I think he's coming to dipper said. We got to get out of here dipper continued. Dipper Mabel and Bill then ran out.

 **Later at night at the Mctony mansion**

Show me the picture of the possessed body of bill cipher Jerald said. Show me the picture of bill cooper Jerald said. Hmm interesting. We shouldn't mess with them for a while they may interfere with the plan Jerald said.

 **And fade to black**

 **Man it's really fun to write this book I think im gona have a lot of fun with it. Leave a review like and remember REALITY IS AN ILLUSION THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM BUY GOLD BYEEEEEEEE**


End file.
